Son of Neltharion
by Shadowwolf1997
Summary: AU: What if Neltharion had a son born before Nefarian and this son was able to lead a large group of black dragons away before they were corrupted by the Old Gods. How will the fate of Azeroth be changed by Obsidrion, the Son of Neltharion
1. Prologue

Author's note: All characters and locations are the rightful property of Blizzard. This cannot be overstated, I am NOT an employee of Blizzard, and I am not Chis Metzen or any of the other geniuses that created Azeroth. I own nothing except the OCs and a few original locations for the purpose of this story. This is my first story so please no flames but criticism is appreciated. This is an AU so to prevent confusion, this will NOT follow the original lore don't like don't read. Have a nice day.

Son of Neltharion

Deep within one the largest caverns in Azeroth, far away from any potential danger, dozens of black colored eggs lined the cavern's wall. The eggs glowed in the light of the cavern given off by the naturally glowing crystals, drowning the cave in a reddish light. The eggs looked normal enough if one ignored the spikes that jutted out near the base of the eggs and the fact that the eggs were three feet tall. The Cavern stood silent as it contained nothing but the eggs which seemed as if they were carved from the rock of the cavern. The silence of the cavern was broken as one of the eggs began to rock back and forth, as if it were a flag caught in the wind. Slowly cracks began to appear as the egg continued its rocking, the cracking of the reverberating throughout the once silent cavern.

For another hour the egg continued its rocking as the creature within fought for freedom from its leathery prison. Finally a snout the color of volcanic obsidian forced its way through the egg, until finally the head of a reptilian creature surged though the opening. The little creature knew it was almost there, it was almost free, just a little further, just a little further and it would be free of this tiny, cramped prison. With one final surge of energy the little creature forced itself from the egg and being dumped rather clumsily on the floor of the cavern. Finally the identity of the newborn creature was revealed, the creature was a newly hatched black dragon, still wet from the liquids and goo that had sustained it in the egg.

After pausing for several minutes to gather its strength after its titanic struggle to liberate itself from the egg the little dragon stood an all four legs and began to survey its surroundings gazing at the dozens of other eggs that still contained its siblings. Finally the little dragon began to walk around the large cavern, all the while releasing small cries as if to summon something. For hours the hatchling entertained itself by exploring the cavern's interior, inspecting the eggs that still showed no signs of life within as its siblings remained in their slumber, gazing at the strange red crystals that tinted its black scales with a red tint, and generally figuring out how to use its limbs to move through the massive hollow within the earth.

Finally the hatchling's body could no longer take the exhaustion as the newly born dragon collapsed and fell into a deep sleep from its exertions during its first few hours of life. The little dragon slept for what felt like hours before it was awoken by a faint rumbling. Gazing around sleepily the little creature turned its head towards the gaping hole that was the only seeable way in or out of the cavern. The rumbling began to get louder and louder, going from a faint tremor in the earth to something more akin to a moving earthquake. Yet despite this, the hatchling felt no fear or anxiety. Instead it felt an odd sense of safety, as if it knew that what was coming would never harm it in any way. Finally as the rumbling reached the opening of the cavern, it stopped suddenly. Curiosity filled the little dragon as it began to make its way towards the gaping hole in the cavern's walls. As the little dragon reached the opening of the cavern, a large serpentine head came into the red light of the cavern's natural crystal light. The light revealed a titanic black wyrm, a fully grown male black dragon whose eye dwarfed the little hatchling as it stared up at a creature that one day, if it survived that long, it would grow up to rival I size. Of course this was currently beyond the hatchling as it finally released a series of squeaks at the large dragon. Suddenly the cavern was filled with rumbling sounds of the larger dragon as it laughed affectionately at the display made by the little dragon. "You are a brave one aren't you my child." In response to the statement made by its now revealed father, they hatchling only continued to squeak. The adult only continued to laugh at the hatchling's squeaking. "As expected from a son of mine, completely devoid of fear. You are definitely the son of Neltharion the Earth-Warder." The identity of the large dragon was now revealed. He was one of the five great dragon Aspects, the Aspect of the Earth blessed by the Titan Khaz'goroth himself with dominion over the very earth of Azeroth, and the leader of the Black dragonflight, Neltharion the Earth-Warder. Neltharion gazed down at the hatchling as any father would gaze down at their firstborn child, love and joy mingled together as the hatchling only continued squeaking at his massive father. "You can't go on just being referred as my son now can you. A name is what you need my little hatchling." As the large wyrm considered the hatchling, and name came to him. "Obsidrion. Your name shall be Obsidrion, your name comes from the glass formed from a volcanic explosion, the very symbol of our flight. Bear the name well my son." To his father's speech the newly named Obsidrion only continued his squeaking. That finally sends his father into a fit of laughter, as he says "Maybe it would have been better to wait until you could truly understand me to name you for the significance to hit you but what's done is done. Hopefully you learn to speak soon my son." In response Obsidrion only squeaks.

Authors note: So tell me what you guys think. Please review and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 1 Exodus

Shadowwolf1997 with another chapter of a Son of Neltharion. Disclaimer: I own nothing of world of Warcraft. I only own the OCs and original locations I added inside the story to the world of Azeroth. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 1: Exodus

As the years passed Obsidrion grew from a tiny hatchling into a massive Black Dragon. He once tiny squeak had matured into a deep, rumbling voice that sound much like his father's. His small body that had once struggled to break free from an egg shell had become a massive force of several tons of thick muscle and bone, and his once tiny wings had grown into two massive shrouds of dark orange leather. As the eldest son of Neltharion and Sintharia, he was considered by others to be the Prince of the Black dragonflight. Despite this title, Obsidrion was rarely arrogant or prideful. He displayed an almost carefree and humorous personality most of the time. However when a situation called for it, he could be extremely serious and no nonsense type of mind. He also did not indulge in stupidity and was blunt to the point it could be considered that he was extremely rude. In reality many saw his personality as a reflection of what the Earth-Warder had been like in his youth, a theory the Neltharion was quick to agree with and even laugh about. Obsidrion had inherited much of his personality from his father, including his good humor as the Aspect of the Earth and the volatile temper of Neltharion's youth.

Obsidrion flew over the forests of Central Kalimdor towards the home he had made for himself as he reached adolescence by dragon standards, around 250 years of age. Now closing in on around 400 years of life he was still considered young by dragon standards who were capable of living tens of thousands of years. Despite his young age he was considered one of the largest dragons outside of the Aspects due his inheriting of his father's immense size, large even by dragon standards. As he spotted the cave he called home, Obsidrion slowed his descent and landed at the mouth of the cave. Before he could enter a shadow fell over him and caused him to look up. A small drake whose scales had a tint more purple to them than Obsidrion's landed next to him. "You need to slow down big brother you know I'm not as fast as you are." The little drake was Obsidrion's younger half-brother, the son of their father's other consorts, the 85 year old Darkrion. "It's not my fault those little wings of yours can't keep up little brother, maybe if you listened to me and actually tried to get faster I wouldn't leave you behind." , Obsidrion taunted his younger brother with a large smile spreading across his features as he did so. Obsidrion was fond of his little brother but found teasing him was too tempting to pass up. Darkrion glared up darkly at his brother before a smirk appeared on his own face. "Or maybe you just wanted to ditch me so you could visit Shadnyxia again h…" Darkrion was cut off has Obsidrion's tail found its target, his head. "That," Obsidrion began with a slight growl to his voice "would be none of your business no wouldn't Darkrion." Darkrion only laughed, it was a favorite pastime of his, to taunt his old brother about his mate who lived over in a valley nearby. "So touché big brother. Everyone knows how head over heels you are for your mate, no need to be so defensive." Obsidrion only shook his head as he couldn't disagree with his brother but he sure as hell wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing him frustrated. "Sometimes I wonder why I let you tag along with me. You're such a pain little brother." "Aww you know you love me brother don't deny it." Obsidrion glared at his brother and was about to speak when a new voice pierced the air "Well now should I come back at a later time." The teasing voice was one Obsidrion knew all too well, and he turned to look at the beautiful dragon that was his mate, Shadnyxia.

She was Black dragon like he and his brother but her scales could almost be mistaken for purple when the light caught them at the right angle. Like most other black dragons she was smaller than Obsidrion but was only a few years younger than him. He turned to her and spoke in a mock desperate tone "No wait please don't leave me with him, I'll go insane if that happens." The she-dragon laughed at her mates joke before turning to Darkrion, "Darkrion I thought you promised not to drive my mate crazy for one day. It looks like you aren't doing a very good job of that." The young drake only laughed and said in a voice of mock hurt "Who, me? Why I can't believe you would accuse me of something as heinous as the breaking of a sworn promise Shadnyxia. It's not my fault big brother is too dramatic for his own good." This caused both older dragons to laugh at the drake as he continued his little acting routine. As they all began to calm down Shadnyxia's expression turned more serious as she turned to her mate. "My love when do you plan to make to ask the Earth-Warder about your plan." Obsidrion face turned into a solemn as he said "I plan to leave later today and asking my father as soon as I get the chance." Shadnyxia only nodded before saying "Well then when do we leave." "Yeah brother when do we leave for our flight's home?" Darkrion added in an excited voice. Obsidrion smiled as he said "I was hoping you two would say that. Well since you both are so eager we leave now."

The three black dragons traveled for a day and a half before finally reaching the main settlement of the Black dragonflight, a large series of interconnected tunnels, passage ways, caves, and caverns that held hundreds of adult dragons and thousands of drakes and hatchlings. Obsidrion had come for the purpose of asking his father to give him the command of an expedition to set up a new base of operations for their kind in the Southwestern deserts of the continent. He did not know how his father would take to the request but nothing ventured nothing gained right? As he made his way to his father's personal chamber he, a familiar, very aggravating voice resounded through the air "Well if it isn't father's favorite son come back to grace the rest of us lowly black dragons with his illustrious presence." Obsidrion began to mentally growl as he turned to face the second eldest child of Neltharion, his younger brother Neferian. "Ah now I remember why I don't visit often. Tell me brother when do you intend to drop your pointless jealousy and finally grow up. We aren't hatchlings anymore, maybe if you used your head more father wouldn't need to favor me over you so much." Neferian growled at Obsidrion but did nothing beyond that because they both knew the Obsidrion had the advantage not just in size but in raw strength over his younger brother. "Now if you excuse me brother I have something I must discuss with father, I have no time nor the patience for your petty jealousy." Obsidrion turned a continued on his way as he ignored his brother's growling. In all honesty Obsidrion had no idea what he had done to cause his brother to hate him so but he knew it was pointless to ask and had let the made drop ages ago.

As Obsidrion entered his father's inner sanctum he beheld a massive cavern that dwarfed Obsidrion several times over, and in its center, lay his father, Neltharion the Earth-Warder. "Obsidrion" his father spoke as he saw his oldest child enter his layer "it is good to see you my son. What brings you here from your den in the wilds?" Obsidrion steadied himself as he took a deep breath and addressed his father. "It is good to see you to father I have come to ask a request of you if you would indulge me?" His father regarded him before saying "Well why not, as long as it is nothing completely preposterous, ask away." Obsidrion breathed deeply again before saying "Father if I am to have any true value to our flight and our duty as the guardians of Azeroth I ask that you let me lead an expedition to the deserts that span the Southwest of Kalimdor to better accomplish as well as create another large base of operations for the Black dragonflight to congregate in large numbers. I ask you this to prove that I can lead this flight in your place and to prove myself to you as your son and heir father." The Earth-Warder was silent for the longest time as he regarded his son, using his great patience and wisdom to run the idea and possibilities in his head. Obsidrion let his father deliberate in silence, he knew his father would respond when he was ready and not a moment before. "You think you are ready for this kind of responsibility Obsidrion?" That was it that was the wisdom of his father, not to immediately agree or disagree but to ask whether or not his son felt he was ready for the burdens of leadership. "I will never know unless I try father, if I am not ready than this venture will fail that much is true, but I do feel I am ready for this responsibility and that it can succeed all that I need is your support in this." Obsidrion had said his piece and he now left the decision to the judgement of his father. The Aspect was silent again as he considered his son's declaration until finally he spoke "Very well Obsidrion, if you truly feel that you are ready for this kind of responsibility than it is my job as a father leave it to you." Obsidrion looked at his father before bowing his head and said "Thank you father I promise to make you proud." The seriousness left the Aspect's gaze, replaced by affection as he said "You don't need to do anything for that to happen my son." Obsidrion smiled at his father as he turned and left the cavern to begin his preparations for the expedition.

Several months later Obsidrion was walking down one of the main tunnels that connected the caverns in the capital of the Black dragonflight. He was walking towards where one of the main caverns opened up to the sky from the side of a mountain that was within the range that the Black dragonflight's lay in and under. It was the designated meeting place for where his followers were gathering to depart on their journey toward the southwestern deserts where, in the mountains between Tanaris, Uldum, and Un'goro Crater, Obsidrion had discovered a similar system of tunnels and caverns that he would use as the home of the expedition. As he continued down the path he ran into his two least favorite siblings, Neferian and their younger sister Onyxia. Obsidrion forced down the growl of annoyance that threatened to leave his throat and forced himself to sound cordial "Brother, sister, such a surprise to see the both of you here. Is there anything I can do for you?" Neferian simply sneered while it was Onyxia who spoke "Ha were only here to see mother and father's favorite son leave on his big mission to establish a colony in some backwater desert somewhere." Obsidrion did growl out loud this time and was about to respond when a very familiar voice resounded through the air "At least he knows how to handle responsibility Onyxia, unlike you and your brother." A smile stretched across Obsidrion's face as he turned his head to see Shadnyxia glaring at his two siblings and, not for the first time, felt himself fall in love with his mate all over again. Neferian glared at the she-dragon but ignored her for the most part, however Onyxia roared at her. "Watch your tongue Shadnyxia, you may have our brother's favor but that won't protect you if you anger us." In response Shadnyxia only rolled her eyes and walked up to her mate before asking "It's time to leave now, the others are waiting." Obsidrion nodded and turned to his younger siblings before saying "Well I would love to continue this family chat but I am needed elsewhere so until next we meet little brother and sister." As Obsidrion and Shadnyxia walked past his younger, jealous siblings, Shadnyxia whispered to him "Don't let those two get you down they just need to grow up and everything will be fine." "I hope so my love, I truly hope so."

At the opening of the cavern Obsidrion and Shadnyxia stood at the head of nearly 500 other Black dragons and drakes all preparing to leave on the long journey towards the great deserts of the southwest. "Well big brother why don't you give us a speech." Obsidrion turned to see Darkrion smirking at him as he spoke. "Yes I believe you should give a speech to inspire them my love, after all, it is a long journey." Obsidrion turned to look at Shadnyxia, her scales turned a brilliant blackish-purple in the light of the early morning dawn. Obsidrion shock his head in mock despair as he said "Very well if you both insist." He turned to the large gathering and roared "Brothers and Sisters, hear me! Today we set out to help our flight's expand its reach in its ability to carry out are duty as the guardians of this world. Before they left the titans charged the Black dragonflight with the protection of the very earth of Azeroth and all the resources and beings that live within and upon it. It is our sacred duty, we are the warders of the earth, and we take our strength from Azeroth itself. WE are the keepers of Azeroth itself." The cavern shock as 500 other dragons roared their approval. Pausing briefly to nuzzle his mate, Obsidrion spread his wings and rocketed up into the sky. As 500 other pairs of wings joined his in the air Obsidrion knew the easy part was over and that this was only the beginning of a long journey.

It wouldn't be until many millennia later that the journey that was set in motion that day would finally end, and thought no one knew it at the time, the fate of the Black dragonflight would be spared the near total obliteration it would have suffered in another universe.

Author's note: Ok so what do you guys think, let me know in the reviews this is Shadowwolf1997 signing out.


	3. Shattering of the Old, Birth of the New

Hey guys Shadowwolf1997 here with another update on Son of Neltharion. Disclaimer: other than Obsidrion and the other OCs and some original locations I added in I own NOTHING of World of Warcraft. That honor goes to Blizzard INC. So here we go and please remember to review.

Chapter 2: Shattering of Sanity, Unity, and Peace. And Yet the Dawn of Rebirth.

Between the Tol'vir kingdoms in Uldum and the far flung outpost of the Gurubashi Empire, the fortress of Zul'Farrak within the treacherous deserts of Tanaris, and the primordial valley of Un'Goro Crater, lay a massive mountain range. Within the mountains lay a sprawling labyrinthine maze of caverns and tunnels, with openings within the sides of the mountains that allowed view of the deserts of Uldum and Tanaris, and access to any creature with wings. This natural bastion in the desert was the home to the second largest gathering of black dragons anywhere on Azeroth, its rocky walls containing close to a thousand black dragons, drakes, whelps, and several hundred black dragon eggs. This fortress with in the desert was called Obsidrion's Outpost, in honor of its leader and founder, Obsidrion, heir to the black dragonflight. 500 years had passed since the founding of the colony and within that time, the number of black had steadily increased as more dragons joined its ranks or were born within the walls of the Outpost. Near the top of one of the larger mountains lay a massive cavern that overlooked the Tanaris desert. Within that cavern lay the personal chamber of Obsidrion and Shadnyxia. Both were gazing at something far more beautiful than the scenery of the sun rising over the sand dunes whoever. Within their chamber lay about two and a half dozen eggs, _their_ eggs. This was the first clutch that had been born to the two, and to them, they were the most beautiful and most valuable objects on the face of Azeroth.

As Obsidrion was enjoying the peace of the early morning dawn with his mate, the silence was shattered by a loud, booming voice, "Brother I have very important news, its urgent." Obsidrion turned to face his younger brother. In the past 500 years Darkrion had grown from a small drake into a powerful dragon with a booming voice, not deep like his father and brother's voices but certainly on that never be mistaken for anything else but a dragon. Darkrion flew into the cavern, the serious expression on his face was all Obsidrion had to see to know that this was no joke on his little brother's part. "Well than Darkrion, what's so important that you had to come rushing in here like that?" Obsidrion asked with a serious tone, while he knew this was no joke on his brother's part, he and Darkrion had two very different definitions of urgent, so he was uncertain of what his brother's news would be. "A messenger has arrived from father and asks to meet with you." Obsidrion didn't even bother to hide the fact that this news was a major surprise to him. "You were right this is urgent brother, go send him in I will meet with him as soon as he gets her." Darkrion nodded as he took flight and returned the way he came to inform the messenger. Shadnyxia looked to her mate with a curious expression on her face as Darkrion flew off. "What do you think is so important that your father would send a messenger to you?" Obsidrion only shrugged before responding "I have no idea but I have the feeling it is not anything good." Minutes later a dragon appeared at the entrance of the cavern. Obsidrion concluded that this must be the messenger as he did not recognize the dragon. "Lord Obsidrion I bring an urgent summons from the Earth-Warder." "Well tell me then don't leave me dying of anticipation." Obsidrion could not help but to try and lighten the mood with a little humor even if it wasn't exactly called for. "Very well, Lord Neltharion requests that all black dragons capable of fighting to gather at the home of the Red dragonflight. An army of demons has been summoned by the night elf sorcerers of Zin-Azshari have unleashed an army of demons called the Burning Legion unto the world. The Aspects are rallying all dragons capable of battle and gathering them together to destroy this demon horde with the power of a new weapon your father has created." Obsidrion was stunned by the declaration, and he did not even need to turn around to know that Shadnyxia's expression was one of shock and dismay. Taking a deep breathe he spoke "Very well, tell my father I will gather all adult dragons here and meet him at the home of the Dragon Queen as soon as possible." The messenger nodded and turned to leave, as he did so neither Obsidrion or Shadnyxia saw the flash of madness with the dragon's orange eyes as he ascended into the sky.

Obsidrion led the 425 fully grown black dragons under his command to the home of the Red Dragonflight, the trip taking many days before the mountain of the red dragons came into view. It had been a long journey and Obsidrion was tired but continued on nonetheless. Upon arriving he was treated to a sight he had never expected, thousands of other dragons from all five dragonflights. He saw many turn their heads to look at him and his group as they landed. He wasn't surprised when he found many gazes lingered on him. All his life his unusual size for a dragon not among the Aspects had caused him to be stared at by his own flight, it was no shock to find members of the other flights so surprised to see Obsidrion had grown to about half the size of his father, the largest of the Dragon Aspects. While this left him towering over dragons millennia older than him, it also made him easy to identify in a crowd as the only other dragons he had encountered who were larger than him were the Aspects themselves. As he looked around he heard a voice he hadn't heard for years, and turned around to face his father "It took you long enough son, I was beginning to think you would not make it in time." "What and have to listen to you remind me about it for the rest of my life, sorry but I value self-esteem a little too much for that father." Obsidrion, despite the circumstances of his coming here, could not resist his urge to banter with his father after not seeing him for almost two decades. "Yes that would be a little damaging to you pride wouldn't it son, your father telling everyone about that you make it a point to be late. Now come the final preparations for the creation of our great weapon to save Azeroth are under way. We are simply waiting for the last few dragons that were scattered around the world to arrive and then we will begin." For a brief second Obsidrion thought he saw something flash in his father's eye, something that did not belong there. But it was gone to quickly to be sure so the young dragon simply shrugged it off and made to follow his father.

Obsidrion couldn't help but to stare disbelievingly at the _Dragon Soul,_ the small talisman with the power of every dragon but he couldn't help but stare at the coin-like object. It seemed impossible that such a little thing could contain so much power. "Why the look of such surprise my son, do you doubt the truth of the Dragon Soul's power." Obsidrion turned to look at his father before responding "No father I do not, I am just struggling to comprehend how such a little object contains such power." A loud laugh erupted from the Aspect of Magic, his father's oldest friend and the leader of the Blue Dragonflight, Malygos the Spell-Weaver. "Just like you when we were young eh Neltharion, didn't believe that anything not the size of a boulder could possibly be useful." Turning to the young black dragon the Spell-Weaver said "I know it may see hard to fathom, but most often the strongest magical artifacts are usually the smallest or least assuming of things. That is what makes many of them so dangerous." Obsidrion nodded his head at the explanation given by the Aspect of Magic. Obsidrion knew very little when it came to the nature and power of magic as his knowledge ran mostly towards the depths of Azeroth, so he let the matter slide. Turning to his father he was about to speak when he saw something gleam in his father's eyes as he stared at the Dragon Soul. As Obsidrion was about to speak, the gleam in his father's eyes vanished before he could identify what it was. For some reason Obsidrion couldn't explain, he felt a cold shiver run down his back as the combined might of the dragon race led by four of the great Dragon Aspects, as the Aspect of Time Nozdormu, was absent for reasons involving the timelines or something like that. When it came to the mysteries of time, Obsidrion was even more clueless than when it came to the subtleties of magic. Better the knowledge and strength of the corporeal earth in his mind, that was understandable, that was what we was born to know and use as a weapon, that was his domain, the domain of his father. Still, he couldn't help but feel a cold shiver travel down his spine whenever he looked at the object that was supposed to be the salvation of Azeroth. He hoped it was just him being nervous before the coming battle, not that he did nervous, but he could feel that it was something else entirely different, he just did not yet know what it was.

Obsidrion felt as if the world was being engulfed in madness, and at its center was his powerful, wise, and benevolent father laughing like a crazed maniac. The assault on the demons had started off so well. First his father had use the Dragon Soul to completely obliterate the demon's frontlines, and then, by linking all the dragons in a grand matrix, had slaughtered hundreds of warlock as their spells were turned against them. And then the demons broke and ran, as if a great flood had been reversed in its course. And then, right as the outcome seemed assured, everything went to hell. His father had completely frozen all the other dragons outside the black dragonflight, had refused the pleas of the Dragon Queen, and declared how he was now the ruler of the dragon race. He found he could take no more and flew directly in front of his father and roared "Father, Stop this, this isn't you father. You are the Earth Warder, the Aspect of the Earth, not this crazed lunatic spouting nonsense of him being the supreme ruler of the dragons. Snap out of this while there is still a chance, come back to your senses before it's too late. SNAP OUT OF IT FATHER." His father looked at him and the madness that filled his eyes emptied near instantly and he shook his head as if warding off a swarm of flies or a headache. "Obsidrion, my son, I have no idea what I was thinking I…" whatever else his father intended to say was lost as his eyes fell upon the cursed abomination in his hands and all the sanity, wisdom, and goodness that were within his father's eyes were swallowed by the overwhelming shine of insanity that flooded over them. " Wait, I see what you are doing. You are indeed clever son, but not clever enough." Obsidrion stared blankly at his father, the statement confusing him and leaving him grasping for its meaning. But it was what his father said next that not only clarified the statement, but also completely blindsided the young dragon. "You wish to have it yourself, you wish to use it to overthrow me and take control of this world yourself. You are indeed clever my son, you almost fooled me, but you didn't count on my creation to show me the truth of your deceit did you." Obsidrion felt as if the entirety of the air in his lungs had been forcefully ripped out. His father had just accused him of attempting to betray him, the same dragon who considered Obsidrion a younger version of himself from when he had still been young. But as he came back to his senses and attempted to defend himself and reason with his father, his body seemed to shut down, he couldn't even speak. And it was then that he stared into the eyes of the creature that had taken his father's place "I suppose I must make an example of you now my misguided hatchling, so that other black dragons will know the penalty for such treason." The abomination spoke in a bored tone, and then, the agony spread through Obsidrion's body like a wildfire and he roared his pain for all to hear, done only so that the creature could enjoy his torment.

Shadnyxia and all of Obsidrion's other followers were still for only a moment as their leader was tortured. As one they all moved to tackle the deranged leader of the Black dragonflight, only to be frozen like all the other dragonflights before they had even moved a few yards. "You must think so little of me if you thought I would not expect you to join with your leader little rebels. Since you have been led astray by this traitor, I will let you witness his fate, and to those of you that see reason, I shall be…merciful." As she could not speak, Shadnyxia could not roar her own pain as she witnessed her beloved writhe and screech in total agony.

Alexstrasza watched as the young black dragon let out another roar of agony as he continued to writhe in indescribable pain. She, like all the other Aspects, had heard Neltharion talk about and praise the eldest of his children on multiple accounts. When she had first meet the young dragon, she was reminded greatly of Neltharion in their days as proto-dragons and their first few millennia as Dragon Aspects. He was basically, in Alexstrasza's opinion, a miniature Neltharion. And now she could only watch as here old friend, her brother, tortured his son with an almost bored and indifferent expression, save for when Obsidrion roared particularly loud in his pain. She had also watched as several hundred black dragons had made a rush to strike the depraved Aspect, a female black dragon with an almost purple coloration leading the charge before they were frozen in midair like all the other dragons not loyal to the black Aspect. She saw the pain reflected in the female's eyes as the heir of the Black dragonflight writhed in pain, and being the Aspect of Life, Alexstrasza knew exactly why that was, but all she could do was watch as her old friend continued to torture the son he had always considered his rightful heir to his position as the not only the leader of the Black Dragonflight, but also as the Aspect of Earth should anything ever happen to the Earth Warder. While Obsidrion and his followers might have escaped the madness that had descended upon the rest of their kind, it was of little comfort to the Life-Binder as Obsidrion roared yet again in agony.

'The pain, why won't it stop, WHY WON'T THIS DAMN PAIN STOP.', was the only coherent thought that traveled in Obsidrion's mind as his body felt like it was ribbing itself apart from the shear pain it was feeling, all due to that damn disc. He knew he could not endure much more of this, and that once he blacked out, the ground thousands of feet below would be waiting to embrace him one final time. It was ironic Obsidrion thought for a moment that a dragon meant to guard the earth, would meet his death by the very earth he was meant to defend. It was so ironic he would have laughed in a different situation, but laughing was one of the farthest things from his mind at the moment. He looked at the sky for what he thought would be his last time before his eyes fell upon a lone figure, a male red dragon that did something Obsidrion would have called suicidal if his father wasn't so focused on killing him, the red dragon dive bombed the Black leviathan. Not nearly enough to damage the giant dragon, the charge had done something other than momentarily startle the Aspect, it loosened the behemoth's concentration enough to free Obsidrion and every other dragon that had been frozen by the accursed disc. Obsidrion quickly took advantage of this as he tackle his father full force. Whereas the red male had lacked the size and strength to do any real damage to the Earth-Warder, Obsidrion did not and as his body slammed into his father's, the Aspect of Earth roared in pain. As the massive wyrm was sent sprawling Obsidrion and the red male attacked the deranged Aspect in unison, this time however Neltharion was ready for them as he slammed his massive tail into the red dragon and sent him plowing into Obsidrion, the force of the hit sends the two spiraling away. But before Neltharion can capitalize on his advantage the, entirety of the Blue Dragonflight surrounds him.

Malygos felt so deeply betrayed, his oldest and closest friend had tricked him into making a weapon that had almost enslaved the whole of the dragon race. That device was a mistake, and the Spell-Weaver was dead set on rectifying that mistake before something truly horrible was done. And something more horrible than anything Malygos could have imagined was about to happen, something that would drive the blue wyrm into a mad depression that would last for millennia.

As the blue dragonflight surrounded the mad Aspect and prepared to attack, the dragon acted first. Swinging the Dragon Soul in a golden arc that engulfed the Blue Dragonflight, and utterly decimated them and sent the Spell-Weaver flying off into the distance. Then he roared as he flew off, taking most of the black dragonflight with him, leaving only Obsidrion and his 425 followers as the only black dragons among a sea of red, green, and bronze. Obsidrion watched his mad brethren leave and felt as if a whole had been torn in his heart, as he realized the full implication of what this meant, the black dragonflight was at war with itself, between the corrupted and uncorrupted. As he gazed at the retreating figures on the horizon, he heard the flapping of large wings and turned to see the sister Aspects, Alexstrasza and Ysera looking down on him with pity and sympathy, though it was hard to tell in Ysera's case, what with the closed eyes and all. "It would seem that you and your father no longer seem eye to eye young one." Ysera the Dreamer said with a sympathetic voice. "Yes I guess you could say I was disinherited just now wasn't I." Obsidrion did not even try to resist the dark humor he felt from the situation. The Dragon Queen's gaze was full of pity but her voice was full of sincerity as she spoke "While what took place was indeed tragic, I must thank you for saving the youngest of my consorts from your father's wrath earlier." Obsidrion stared at the red Aspect in confusion before he remembered the red dragon who had attacked his father, thus allowed for him and the other dragons to free themselves. Said male dragon flew up next to his mate a nodded, "Yes thank you, my name is Korialstrasz and I thank you for your aid against the Earth-Warder, I was not thinking when I attacked and could have been killed if you had not intervened." Obsidrion simply shook his head and said "Don't mention it, it was what should have been done." A familiar presence flew to be beside him and Obsidrion did not even have to look to know that it was Shadnyxia. "My love what do we do now." Obsidrion glanced at the dragon he had chosen to spend his life with and then turned to all of his followers and spoke "First we must help the mortal races fend off this Burning Legion, and if there is still an Azeroth to defend when the dust settles, we will take up our duties as the guardians of this world and return to the Outpost to begin our plans to wage war against or corrupted brothers and sisters." Hundreds of black dragons roared their approval as they prepared for the long wars they saw ahead of them.

Obsidrion and Shadnyxia returned to their personal cavern at Obsidrion's Outpost a few days after the destruction of the Well of Eternity and the Sundering, the creation and blessing of Nordrassil, and the defeat of the Burning Legion. Obsidrion had never been so glad to see home as he was now. And waiting for him and his mate, like eternal sentinels, unharmed and glistening in the light of the desert sunset, lay the roughly two dozen eggs that made up him and Shadnyxia's first clutch of eggs. Despite everything that had happened since they had last seen them, the sight of the eggs washed all the worry and stress from Obsidrion and his mate. As he was about to lay down and go to sleep one of the eggs began to rock gently back and forth. He sat up as if hit by lightning, Shadnyxia displaying a similar reaction as the rocking picked up its pace, and cracks began to appear on the sides of the egg. The two massive dragons watched in awe as the egg was slowly split in two, not paying attention to the sinking sun. Then, as the last amounts of red light on the horizon was about to sink below the dunes and mountains, the egg was torn apart as the little she dragon freed herself from her confining prison. Sparkling in the last drops of daylight that turned her black scales a shade of purplish-gray, soaked in the liquids of the egg, she was the most beautiful thing the two adult dragons had ever seen. As she roughly pushed herself up, she let out an adorable squeaking noise that melted the hearts of her two parents. "Neltharia." Shadnyxia turned towards he mate in surprise at the statement "I think Neltharia would suit her, after her wise grandfather who is no longer with us, replaced by that abomination Deathwing. Well what do you think my love?" Obsidrion turned to his mate who stared back at him before smiling and stating "It's a wonderful name for our first hatchling, our daughter Neltharia, I like that." Obsidrion smiled at his mate before replying "I'm glad." And with the birth of his daughter, something came to Obsidrion. It would take years, likely millennia, but the Black Dragonflight would recover from this tragedy, and it would return stronger than ever before, once Deathwing and his mad followers were swept away. As long as uncorrupted black dragons still existed, they were not lost yet, and on Obsidrion's watch, the large dragon vowed, they never would be. The resurrection was beginning right in front of him and his mate, and that filled him with hope and determination, to see this war to its end, however far ahead in the future it lay.

Shadowwolf1997: Hey guys here's a real long chapter for yall. I want to thank Robert laMont IV and mbh040 for their reviews but come on people, I can't improve the story if you don't give ideas to work with. So please review and give some ideas and criticism and approval but no flames please.

P.S. For those of you that love Attack on titan and Sword art Online, check out my friend Spartaku's story Attack On Aincrad.

Well I'll be seeing you guys.


	4. To You in Ten Thousand Years

**Hey guys Shadowwolf1997 back with another chapter of Son of Neltharion. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Azeroth, I am not a member of Blizzard and as such do not own the rights to world of Warcraft. As mentioned by grg213 I need to make my time skips more noticeable, to which I thank you, now on to the story. For timeline clearness this part of the story takes place about a year before the First War.**

Chapter 3: To you in 10,000 Years

The sun rose over the dusty plains of the southern part of the fast savannahs that made up a large part of the central portion of the current Kalimdor, the western continent of Azeroth. About 10,000 years had passed since the cataclysmic Sundering had destroyed the supercontinent of Kalimdor and created four smaller sections of land in its place, the former Well of Eternity now simply a massive whirlpool in the middle of the sea that separated Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms from each other. As the dawn slowly rose chased away the shadows of the night, one became aware of the sounds of thunderous wing beats as if a flock of titanic birds were taking flight. These "birds" however, were actually a force of four dozen black drakes being led by half a dozen fully grown black dragons. Below those dozens of the centaur-like dragonspawn and a few of the lumbering giants known as Drakonid followed them as they chased down their prey. They all had eyes full of cruelty and madness. Ahead of the formation flew three other black dragons, who unlike their pursuers did not have the look of insanity and instead had eyes full of determination and, if one looked close enough, satisfaction. They were flying along a range of mountains that separated the Barrens and Mulgore. As they turned suddenly and passed through the hole in the cliffs that lead to the green grasslands of Mulgore, their crazed brethren followed, into the waiting jaws of roughly two and a half dozen adult dragons and twice as many drakes. Below the dragonspawn and Drakonid were struck on the flanks by six dozen dragonspawn and eight Drakoid who had been waiting in ambush on either side of the opening that led to the green grasslands. As the dragons fought and screeched above and below the dragonkin clashed in a flurry of steel and blood.

In the battle above, the largest of the corrupted black dragons bit the throat of a drake, crushing the windpipe and killing the young dragon, before letting the body plummet down to the earth. Before the dragon could search for another victim however, a massive shadow descended over him, and he turned to see a massive black wyrm slam into him full force. As the mad dragon was sent sprawling, his attacker pounced upon him, claws and fangs tearing at his wings and body as he tried to get away. The large black dragon gave him no time to recover, keeping up his withering assault on his opponent with a merciless brutality. The smaller dragon was finally freed from his attackers grasp by a swing from the leviathan's massive tail, swatting the smaller dragon across the sky. As the dragon regained his balance and turned to face his attacker, his heart nearly stops as he finally recognizes his assailant, and turns to flee. He makes it only a few feet before his skull is enveloped in a crushing bite, and that is the last thing that the dragon Ragnarion, the lieutenant of Neferian, feels before he slips into death.

* * *

Obsidrion kills his opponent with a powerful bite to the skull before he lets the body go, letting the lifeless corpse hit the ground with a thud. As he looked around he saw his forces destroying the forces of his brother and sister. His brother Darkrion ribbed the wing from a small drake clean off before throwing said drake into a larger dragon. This stunned both corrupted black dragons long enough for Shadnyxia to descend upon them and kill them with relative ease. The old wyrm Nyxrion blew molten magma onto a drake before he snapped the neck of another. Below, the Drakonid general Grimfang was leading the uncorrupted dragonkin in a charge that shattered the forces of the enemy dragonkin. All the corrupted dragonkin had been slain and the most of the dragons had died in the ambush as well. All six of the adult dragons were slain, and only three or four of the corrupted drakes had managed to escape and none of the dragonkin of the corrupted black dragonflight survived. In comparison with that Obsidrion had lost maybe about six of his dragons and drakes and a dozen dragonspawn. The sight his corrupted brethren slain had become a familiar sight in the past few millennia. He couldn't help but give a humorless chuckle at how use to death he had become. He was drawn from his musings by a very familiar voice, "Father, our scouts report a large number of our corrupted brethren coming this way led by Neferian." Obsidrion turned to look at the eldest of his children, his daughter Neltharia, named after her grandfather Neltharion the Earth-Warder, who as far as Obsidrion was concerned, was dead. He saw the molten aberration that was Deathwing as simply a shell of the once noble being that had been his father, not even a shadow of his greatness. Obsidrion looked at his daughter, and once again thought he found himself looking at a younger version of her mother Shadnyxia, the same beautiful purple hue that colored her black scales whenever the light struck them at the right time and angle, the same calm, brave, witty personality. He also saw some of himself in her, his patience and, he was regretful to say, his temper and somewhat vicious nature that he was famed for in the heat of battle. Yet overall, his opinion was the same, she had inherited more from her mother than from him in both personality and appearance. When his beloved mate flew up to fly right beside their daughter that fact was only proven without the shadow of a doubt that the two were mother and daughter. Shaking his head to clear it of his musing he spoke in a loud voice "We have won my brothers and sisters, the corrupted have been defeated, the day is ours!" All around him his loyal followers roared in triumph but the large black leviathan continued "However more of Neferian's minions come to strike us in retaliation. For now we retreat and frustrate and anger them, keep them unbalanced. The day will come when we purge our corrupted brethren from this world, but for now we retreat, regroup, and plan our next move. Darkrion gather son of the others and collect the Drakonids and dragonspawn." As his brother and many others flew down to pick up their wingless warriors Obsidrion turned to the direction of their home and began leading the others toward the capital of the uncorrupted black dragons.

* * *

In the maze of caverns in the mountains between Tanaris and Uldum lay the stronghold of the black dragons who clung to their duty to guard Azeroth, the natural bastion once called Obsidrion's Outpost was now called by a new name, The Stonehold, the capital of the uncorrupted black dragons. Within the Stonehold's winding tunnels, expansive caverns, secluded grottos, and hundreds of different caves, was the largest concentration of uncorrupted black dragons that be found anywhere on Azeroth. The natural fortress was home to well over several hundred adult black dragons and drakes and thousands of whelps and eggs. Some of the older black dragon's felt that their escape from corruption was due to the location of their home as it was so close in proximity to two sites of the titans, the primal valley of Un'goro and the deserts of Uldum. Whether that was the case or not mattered little to the leader and founder of the Stonehold and the undisputed ruler of the uncorrupted Black dragonflight, Obsidrion, the large leviathan only knew that he and his followers had been spared and was not going to let that blessing go to waste. Currently Obsidrion and his advisors were in the middle of a war council to determine their next course of action. "With the latest clash in the Barrens we have destroyed the last major group of our corrupted brethren this side of the Maelstrom outside the Dustwallow Marsh." The ancient wyrm Nyxrion, once an advisor to the Earth-Warder, had been sent as Neltharion's way of making sure his son didn't do anything too irresponsible back when the Black dragons first settled in the Stonehold. Now the ancient dragon was the main general and strategist of Obsidrion's armies. "With that in mind I say we launch a series of probing expeditions into the Marsh to measure our enemies' strength while also take a base of operations in the area with the Drakonids and Dragonspawn. As we know the southern Marsh is held by Lord Obsidrion's corrupted siblings I believe the best place would be in the Northern parts of the Marsh." Darkrion took this time to put his own opinion in " I believe sending a few of our drakes and even a full grown dragon or two for air support and to deter the more eager drakes of Onyxia's brood." Obsidrion turned to look at this younger brother. The once playfully annoying drake had grown into a large black dragon with a serious no nonsense attitude that now served as Captain of the Guard for the Stonehold and one of his brother's greatest warriors and now his right hand man. Finally coming up to speak was the Drakonid General Grimfang "My lord I believe the Captain's version of the plan would offer us the largest chance of success in this endeavor. I will personally lead or ground forces into the marsh to establish our foothold in the corrupted ones territory. Obsidrion nodded to his loyal general before saying "Very well general, take your best men and enter the marsh from the Barrens. Brother I will leaving the decision for which drakes and dragons are going to you. If no one else has anything else to say than this meeting is adjourned." All the others nodded in agreement and thus ending the war council.

* * *

Later that night in him and his mate's personal cavern, he watched the sun set in the west towards the sands of Silithus. At the very name he let loose a low growl. About a thousand years ago the minions of one of the Old Gods, the Qiraji, left their capital city of Ahn'Qiraj to conquer the whole of Kalimdor. They ran into a problem in the form of the night elves, but with sheer numbers pushed the elves back further and further. Finally the night elf in charge of leading their armies in the War of the Shifting Sands, Fandral Staghelm sent emissaries to both the Caverns of Time and the Stonehold, while Nozdormu had refused Obsidrion had been more willing to listen. Since the corruption of his father and most of his kind, Obsidrion had come too absolutely loath anything even vaguely related to the Old Gods. His decision had been made easier when bands of brazen, and stupid, Qiraji had attacked both the Caverns of Time and the Stonehold, thus encoring the wrath of both the Black and Bronze Dragonflights. While the Bronze were led by Nozdormu's son and heir Anachronos, the Black dragons were led by his second eldest hatchling, he and Shadnyxia's eldest son Shadrion. Named for his mother, the young dragon had been undeniably his son. Shadrion had looked exactly like Obsidrion and had also inherited his father's unnaturally large size. When time was needed to raise the scarab wall, Shadrion led the children of the Aspects, Caelestrasz the son of Alexstrasza, Arygos the son of Malygos, and Merithra the daughter of Ysera, in a charge to give Fandral, Anachronos, and the night elves the time they needed to raise the barrier. And so all four dragons were lost behind the barrier that day, three the children and one grandchild of the Aspects lost behind the barrier meant to trap the Qiraji. That had only deepened his hatred of the Old Gods and their damned minions. Whenever he thought about those abominations, his thoughts always turned toward his father. It had been many millennia since he had last seen his father, but even so the metal abomination he had become haunted Obsidrion's nightmares. While many saw their success in Kalimdor as the result of his efforts, Obsidrion was smart enough to also know they had only gotten this far because his father hadn't felt it was worth his time "putting down his son's rebellious attitude" and was more than happy to leave the job of his death to Neferian and Onyxia. Obsidrion knew he was no match for his father and was in no hurry to fight him head to head. Only one of the other Aspects could do that and hope to come out of that confrontation alive. Thinking about his father, Obsidrion's thoughts turned towards his mother, Sintharia, the former prime consort of Neltharion the Earth-Warder. He had not seen her for nearly ten thousand years, he had heard however that she was the only one of his father's consorts to survive mating with him after his corruption into the molten monstrosity that was Deathwing. If he saw her now, he knew the dragon he would meet would not be the mother he had once known, but an insane, pale shadow of the beautiful, kind, and wise dragon who had laid his egg and help raise him in his early years, the mother who had taken great joy in teasing him about his relationship with his mate when he had been a young dragon. He shutoff the memories beginning to overwhelm his mind. In some ways, it hurt more trying to remember his mother than his father.

He was drawn from his reminiscence by the familiar presence of his mate, and turned to see Shadnyxia giving him an understanding look. "Thinking about the past my love. You keep doing that anymore and others will begin to think that you've gotten old." Obsidrion let loose a booming laugh at Shadnyxia's joke before responding "I'm almost 11,000 years old, I AM OLD!" At that they both began to laugh at the truthfulness of the statement. While neither dragon was what could be considered very young, they were also not that old among dragons. They were older than many dragons left alive simply due to the fact that many of their kind died before reaching even a few centuries in age. After them both began to calm down Obsidrion expression turned serious and he returned his gaze towards the reddening horizon. Shadnyxia noticed this and moved to be standing right beside her mate before speaking "A copper for your thoughts?" Shaking his head Obsidrion responded "It's nothing my love, just thinking that I can't go on forever avoiding my father. It's inevitable that we will eventually fight, I just wish I knew why he hasn't made his move yet." Shadnyxia gave her mate a sorrowful look before replying "The time will come when it comes my love, worrying about the when and where will only make you more irritable and upset than need be." Throwing her an amused glance he conceded to her view with a nod and the two just sat in silence and watched as the sun vanished below the horizon and the now dark sky and deserts lit only by the light of the two moons.

* * *

Deep within a cave in the southern part of the Dustwallow Marsh, the roars of any angry dragon could be heard echoing throughout the cavern. "Damn you brother, damn you Obsidrion." Neferian, the second oldest of Neltharion the Earth-Warder's children was livid at the turn of recent events. Not only had his second in command Ragnarion been killed, but with the losses they had incurred at the entrance to Mulgore within the Barrens had destroyed the last sizeable force they had outside this fetid swamp. While Neferian didn't mind living in the swamp, on the contrary he kind of liked it, it was the fact that it was their last bastion on the western continent of Kalimdor that angered him so greatly. His sister Onyxia was just as equally displeased, but instead of yelling she was simply roaring in anger at the humiliation inflicted upon them by their brother and his followers. If there was one dragon that Onyxia hated more than her elder brother it was his damned mate Shadnyxia. Even before the War of the Ancients the two she-dragons had never liked each other. Shadnyxia had never shown Onyxia the respect she felt she deserved and was always the more cunning of the two and had always been considered more beautiful when compared to the daughter of the Earth-Warder. What had started as simply jealousy had evolved into full-fledged hatred, much like what was the case between her older brothers. They had both seen their father's order to destroy their older brother and his followers as the chance to finally be rid of the two dragons they had considered their rivals and obstacles to the respect and power that they deserved. But for centuries their brother had continually outsmarted them and basically made total fools out of his younger siblings. The fact that both knew that even together, they would be hard pressed to defeat the eldest of the Earth-Warder's children who not only had them outmatched in size, but in sheer muscle and power. "The Black Warden", as many of Deathwing's followers had taken to calling Obsidrion, was without a doubt the strongest and most powerful of the great leviathan's children, and had developed a downright merciless attitude when fighting the Destroyer's followers. As the two dragons continued their ranting a messenger entered, "Lord Neferian and Lady Onyxia, I bring news from Lord Deathwing." Turning to face the dragon Neferian calmed down and spoke "Well don't keep us in suspense, tell us what news you bring." "In light of events that have unfolder here on Kalimdor, the Destroyer wishes both of you to come to the Eastern Kingdoms. He has deemed the destruction of your brother to be left to your lieutenants as he would like the two of you to be kept under his watch for the time being. His saws he has plans for the both of you and that your brother is only and annoyance that will be dealt with soon enough." With that the messenger turned to leave, leaving a pair of two very confused and curious siblings in wondering what their father had in mind.

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I've been kind of busy lately, and that and I was waiting for more reviews. I mean come on guys, I want to make where you can enjoy this but I can't do that without input. As you can see I am making many changes to the lore. Here I kind of revealed a side story about Onyxia and Shadnyxia's background. I also introduced a few new characters like Shadthrion and update older ones like Darkrion, who will have a larger role as the story continues. Now until next time read, enjoy, and for the love of the lord please review, criticism and advice appreciated, flames will be ignored however. This is Shadowwolf1997, until next time.**


	5. Final Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys Shadowwolf1997 back with another chapter of Son of Neltharion. I hope you guys enjoy so read and review and have a nice day. Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft, wish I did but I don't, so there.**

Final Calm before the Storm

As the sun rose over the dunes of Tanaris desert, the Stonehold, capital of the uncorrupted Black dragonflight, a few weeks after the destruction of their mad brethren in the Barrens, was witness to an unusual sight, a large, blood red dragon followed by two sparkling blue dragons had entered the Stonehold and were waiting to be admitted to the lair of the leader of the uncorrupted black dragonflight.

The large red dragon was none other than the youngest of the Dragon-Queen's consorts, the elder dragon Korialstrasz, and his two young companions were members of the blue dragonflight, Kalecgos, an investigator for Malygos whenever there was a magical disturbance, and one of the daughters of the Spell-Weaver, the young Tyrygosa, who was also the betrothed to Kalecgos.

While the older red dragon showed no signs of being nervous despite being surrounded by black dragons, the two blues were far cagier about being surrounded by dragons of the same color as the ones that had shattered their own flight.

While these black dragons were not the insane murderers that their brethren under Deathwing were they were still black dragons, and that alone was enough to make the two young blue dragons nervous.

"Calm down you two," Korialstrasz spoke in a somewhat scolding manner to the two, "yes they are black dragons, but they are not the ones responsible for the decline of the Blue Dragonflight. They too have suffered greatly at the hands of their crazed brethren and they do not take kindly to being grouped together or being blamed for the atrocities of their counterparts."

Turning to look at the young Kalecgos the elder dragon added "And you must get use to this sight young one if you are to be lord Malygos's ambassador to Obsidrion and his followers."

Kalecgos only nodded as he remembered that the Spell-Weaver, during one of his bouts of lucidity, had decided that the time had come to rebuild the once strong alliance the Blue dragonflight and Black dragonflight had once had, so very long ago.

"I still don't know why he assigned me to be the ambassador between the blues and the uncorrupted blacks though, wouldn't it be better off to leave it to someone like Sapphiron to be in charge of something as important as this."

Kalecgos said as he thought of the elder wyrm that had served Malygos for centuries and was an exceedingly powerful dragon in his own right.

"I'm sure my father has his reasons Kalecgos, think of this as a learning experience that will come in handy in the future." Tyrygosa said trying to comfort her intended.

Before Kalecgos could respond, a rather large Black dragon with a series of scars over a still very usable right eye came up to the trio and spoke in a deep and low voice with a serious tone.

"I am Darkrion, Captain of the Stonehold's Guard and brother to Obsidrion, what business do you three have with my brother." Darkrion addressed the trio with his usual straight to the point manner.

"I am Korialstrasz, Consort of Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, and these two are Kalecgos and Tyrygosa, representatives of Malygos the Spell-Weaver. All three of us have been sent here by our respective leaders to meet with your brother, Obsidrion the Black Warden." Korialstrasz decided that to answer honestly as he sensed that this dragon did not like to beat around the bush and would prefer a simple and blunt answer.

Darkrion simply looked at the three dragons before nodding and turned to face the cavern he had entered from before turning his head to speak "Well come on follow me."

With that the three dragons followed their guide through a series of winding caverns before coming to an opening within the mountains. There the Black Dragon took to the air to a large mountain with a giant cavern inside of it.

It was enormous and cut off from the rest of the Stonehold, without a doubt the dwelling of the Black Warden.

Entering the cavern the three representatives looked around, the captain had disappeared, most likely to find his brother who probably dwelled deeper within.

"Korialstrasz, have you ever meet Obsidrion, I mean ever talked with him face to face?" Tyrygosa asked, deciding to pass the time by conversing with the older dragon.

Korialstrasz nodded before he spoke "Yes, in fact I am pretty sure he saved my life during the War of the Ancients. When I charged Deathwing, Obsidrion was freed from the Demon Soul's grasp and rammed the beast. If he hadn't, I am certain that day would not have ended as well for me as it did."

Kalecgos looked at the old dragon with astonishment before asking "So what is he like, the Black Warden I mean?"

"He is a serious and calm creature with a stoic and patient personality, but in the heat of battle has been described as even more terrible than his mad brethren. He is a leviathan that is surpassed only in size by the Aspects themselves. He cares for those he leads and is devoted to his duty of protecting Azeroth."

Korialstrasz spoke with an earnest tone that let the two blues know that he had meant every word he had spoken. Before either could comment a deep, booming voice interrupted them.

"I would not go that far in describing myself Korialstrasz, but I thank you all the same for your compliments."

Appearing from one of the large tunnels that crisscrossed the cavern was a massive dragon who radiated power and who seemed to be the world of Azeroth personified in flesh. For a second the two blues thought they were gazing at an Aspect.

Even when they realized that it was no Aspect that stood before them, both were stunned to finally meet the legendary leader of the remaining uncorrupted Black dragons, the eldest of the Earth-Warder's brood, Obsidrion the Black Warden.

Turning to look at the Red Dragon Obsidrion nodded before speaking, "It is good to see you again Korialstrasz. It has been many millennia since last we met."

The Red dragon bowed his head in acknowledgement before speaking, "That it has my friend, but I and my young cohorts have much to discuss with you."

At this the large Black turned his serpentine head to gaze at the two blues, who both understandably froze as the orange, serpentine eyes of their host landed upon them.

What happened next surprised the two young dragons, as the Black Warden bowed his head before speaking in his low and rumbling voice, "Welcome my young friends. It has been many years since I have had the pleasure of speaking with a Blue Dragon."

Both the Blues shared a glance with each other before they bowed their heads in return, both unsure what to do now.

Deciding to charge ahead before things became awkward and tension began to fill the air Kalecgos spoke.

"We are honored to meet the fabled Black Warden and that you have allowed us into your home."

Tyrygosa joined in a spoke in a formal tone "We thank you for seeing us Lord Obsidrion and are grateful for your warm welcome."

As both blues finished there was a silence as the giant Black had yet to respond. A tension began to fill the air and both blues began to feel that they had said or done something wrong.

In the next instant that thought was shattered as a booming noise echoed throughout the vast cavern. The laughter of the Black Dragon was like that of an earthquake, a rumbling sound that seemed to literally move the Earth.

"By the Titans," Obsidrion said between breathes, "no one's been that formal with me in ages. I apologize, but truly I find being called a lord hilarious."

As the Black regained his composure he said "Now there is no need to be so formal here, I have never truly cared for such things and would prefer to simply be called Obsidrion if you don't mind."

Turning to Korialstrasz, Obsidrion asked, "Since you have two Blues with you I can only guess that the Spell-Weaver wishes to speak with us, including your own mistress Alexstrasza?"

"That would be correct Obsidrion, I have been sent to request your presence at Wyrmrest were my Queen wishes to speak with you, and young Kalecgos has been sent here to be Malygos's ambassador to the remaining uncorrupted Blacks."

Obsidrion glanced back at the young Blue before returning his gaze to the elder Red dragon, "While I need to think about what the Life-Binder has asked, I am curious, why would the Spell-Weaver wish to once again mingle with the Black dragonflight?"

Kalecgos decided now was the time to step up and spoke "I believe I can answer that for you Obsidrion."

This brought the steady and piercing gaze of the Black Warden onto the young Blue. When Obsidrion nodded his head for Kalecgos to continue, the young dragon drew in a deep breathe, gathering his courage before continuing.

"As you well know, most of the surviving Blue dragons dwell in Northrend, and within the Dragon Blight there are the five Dragon Shrines for each flight," Kalecgos paused for a second before Obsidrion motioned for him to continue

"…we would like to form an alliance with you for the purpose of securing the Obsidian Dragonshrine for your forces, this will benefit both Dragonflights as you will be able to establish a base in Northrend and we will gain a more secure area around the Nexus."

As Kalecgos spoke he noticed that the massive Black had risen to his full, daunting height, and closed his eyes as he listened to Kalecgos speak.

As Kalecgos finished speaking the giant wyrm remained silent and unspeaking, and was so still that if Kalecgos didn't know better he would think the great dragon was asleep.

And then Obsidrion slowly opened his eyes, both giving no indication of what he was thinking, just like his expressionless face.

"I must bring this to my advisors and hear their thoughts on it, you three may wander the Stonehold as you see fit, I will ask for you when I have the answers to your questions."

With that Korialstrasz bowed his head to the Black Warden, Kalecgos and Tyrygosa following his lead, before leading them back to the opening of the cavern within mountain.

"What do we do now?" Tyrygosa asked the older dragon with a curious tone.

"Now, we wait for Obsidrion and his generals to think over our offers, and decide if they will risk agreeing to them."

 **The Next Day**

Within the council Chamber where Obsidrion and Shadnyxia meet with their generals a heated discussion was taking place as the leaders of the Black Dragonflight argued on the best course of action.

"Brother I believe this is an opportunity that we can't afford to waste, while I think that meeting with the Life-Binder is important this could be our chance to reclaim the Obsidian Dragonshrine from our mad brethren." Darkrion was in agreement with the idea the moment he had heard it, reclaiming the Obsidian Dragonshrine had been a long time dream of his, and now that the opportunity had arisen to take it back, he was determined to see it happen."

"While I agree with the Captain that reclaiming our sacred site is important, I want to know if we can afford to stretch ourselves thin right now. With General Grimfang in the Dustwallow Marsh and Coalrion in the Stonetalon Mountains, we are stretching ourselves out."

Nyxrion spoke with reason, as he usually did. With the Drakonid General and one of their best warriors both leading expeditions and maintaining their outposts in the North did they have the forces necessary to take _and hold_ the Obsidian Dragonshrine?

"Father I have something to say." Neltharia's voice echoed throughout the chamber and brought Obsidrion's eyes down upon his daughter.

With a look of determination that he had often seen grace her mother's face, Neltharia spoke, "Father we have pushed back our brethren almost into the sea here on Kalimdor, taking the Obsidian Dragonshrine will give us a point in Northrend, and also allow us to help make things right again with the Blue Dragonflight."

At this Obsidrion felt the eyes of the other Black Dragons within the council lower their eyes to the floor, all members of the Black Dragonflight not tainted by madness carried the guilt. They may not have had a hand in decimating the Blues, but their fellow Blacks had, and that was enough for them to feel guilty.

"We can never change what happened that day, but we can make up for it what we do here and now. It's the same with the Dragon Queen, we owe it to her to at least hear her out."

"Obsidrion, I believe our daughter is right my love, it is time for us to leave Kalimdor and begin our march to Northrend." Obsidrion turned to look at his mate, the love of his life.

He saw in her eyes the same stubborn determination that had drawn his attention to her in the first place, so long ago.

Looking around the chamber the leader of the uncorrupted Black Dragonflight made his decision.

"Brother prepare a force of our strongest Dragons to fly to the Nexus and from there to the Obsidian Dragonshrine, put on of your lieutenants in charge. Meanwhile my mate and I will head to Wyrmrest to meet with the Dragon Queen, accompanied by our daughter and a few of our best fighters."

Turning to his brother he spoke again in his signature rumbling voice "Until I return, you are in command of the Stonehold Darkrion. I trust the fortress will still be here when I get back."

Allowing one of his now rare smirks Darkrion spoke "It will remain safe under my watch, now if you'll excuse me, I have an attack force to gather."

Nodding to his brother as the captain turned to leave Obsidrion then spoke to Nyxrion, send for Korialstrasz and the two Blues I will give them my answer."

 **Hours Later**

Kalecgos and Tyrygosa followed the Red Dragon into the heart of the Stonehold, Obsidrion had summoned them to give them his answer.

As Kalecgos walked, he thought of his short time here among the true members of the Black Dragonflight. He realized that they could not be more different from the mad creatures they had the misfortune of being related to.

From what he had seen, they were a dedicated and stubborn group, and were well aware of how others viewed them due to their kin.

And yet, they did not let that stop them, pushing on with the unflinching will of an unmovable mountain and the ferocity of an exploding volcano.

As Kalecgos continued to brood over this, Tyrygosa walked up beside him and attempted to get his attention.

"Kalecgos… KALECGOS!" The female blue all but roared his name, snapping Kalecgos out of his thoughts as he turned to face his intended.

"Forgive me Tyrygosa, I was merely thinking about something, it is of no importance." Tyrygosa looked skeptical but she did not press he intended any further than that.

As the group continued down the long tunnel that burrowed its way deep down to the heart of the Mountain where the massive cavern that held the council chamber lay at the center of the Stonehold, Kalecgos couldn't help but be curious on what Obsidrion's answer to their requests would be.

Finally they came upon the large opening to the council chambers, and within lay the massive Black dragon who was its leader, and right beside him were two large female Black dragons, both whose scales almost could have been called a dark purple.

At once the identity of the two she-dragons became clear to the group. Before them was the mate of Obsidrion, Shadnyxia who was sometimes called "Queen of the Black Dragonflight," despite never having called herself that in her entire life, and Neltharia, the Princess of the Black Dragonflight, and the eldest of the two older dragons' children.

"Welcome my friends, I trust your stay in the Stonehold has been to your liking."

"Yes we have been treated well here Obsidrion." Korialstrasz said in an appreciative tone.

The Black Wyrm nodded before speaking again, "Then I think it was time I informed you on my decision."

 **Hey Guys I am so sorry for the long wait, Senior year of High School and internet problems have kinda cut in to my writing time. Sorry y'all** **I hope you can forgive me for that.**


End file.
